


Emerald Green

by Skuld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skuld/pseuds/Skuld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a man who's never been served anything on a silver plate, and the things he's gone through has worn him out. But one night he meets a stranger on the road, a man with the greenest eyes he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Road

Castiel Novak has always been alone, not in the physical way, but in the way that you can feel like you’re the only person on earth when you’re in a room full of people. Growing up as the youngest child with 4 siblings, a mother no one knew who were and a father that were never there, it wasn’t easy for him.

But even though he grew up in a hard environment, too much heart was always Castiel’s problem. Maybe that’s why his older brothers Michael and Lucifer would always tease him to the point where it almost were harassment; because they knew Castiel always would forgive them, they knew just how much Castiel loved them. But why shouldn’t he love them? How could he ever stop loving them? They were his family and families are important. “Family doesn’t end with blood.” That’s a saying Castiel never understood, not until he met Dean Winchester.

//

“Hi! You need a ride, buddy?” The man grinning at Castiel looked like a normal guy in Castiel's eyes, though it was hard getting a good look when he was sitting in his car. The car looked like an Impala, probably an old one, too. But Castiel had never cared much for cars while growing up, and it is as they say; "you can't teach an old dog new tricks". Not that Castiel was old in any ways, he was a normal 22 year old man. Blue eyes, black hair, medium built, medium height, he wouldn't consider himself pretty or anything like that, just plain and normal. 

"Uh, no, I don't think so. I'm good, but thanks anyway." The man moved a little inside of the car, leaned a little closer to the window and the streetlight hit his face with a soft yellow beam, and Castiel caught a glimpse of something in the man's eyes.  _Disappointment, maybe? No, not disappointment, more like acceptance._  

"That's alright, can't trust everyone you meet nowadays, can you? You shouldn't be walking on the road in the middle of the night, though, it's not the safest thing to do, you know."

"Yes, I know, a lot of deers get hit by cars when they do that." That made the man laugh for some reason. It wasn't ment as a joke, just a statement, something to say to confirm what the man had already said. But the laughter made the man's eyes brighten a little bit, making them look like emerald, even in the bad light. It was beautiful, it truly was, it even made Castiel almost regret turning down the man's offer, but just almost, Castiel wasn't the type to just jump into random strangers cars. And deffinetly not the strangers he meet in the middle of the night, even Castiel could see how many ways that could go wrong. 

"Well, I'll be off then. Take care, man, and don't turn into a deer or anything." 

"I don't think that's possible, humans are very bad at changing themselves into animals." The laughter. Again. Followed by the emerald green eyes, that made Castiel once again almost regret saying no. If someone could ever make Castiel hitch-hike then that man sure was this 'someone'. Castiel let out a tired sigh, thanked the man one more time, before turning away and started on the way home. 

It was a cold night, and Castiel had not much more than his old worn-out trenchcoat to keep himself warm. The coat was a gift from his sister, Anna, the only thing he had as a memory of her. She had died a few years past, "a muggery gone wrong" the policemen said. _More like a murder investigated by a bunch of assbutts,_ Castiel thought to himself, _they didn't even bother to question her ex, even though everybody told them he had threatened her when she left him._ Another sigh parted from Castiel's lips as he walked on a lonely road, on a cold night, thinkning of everything he has every lost, everything he has ever desired and everything that has ever been taken away from him. Suddenly the thought of taking a ride with the stranger seemed like the best thing he could ever choose to do. If he was lucky then maybe the man turned out to be a mugger, and maybe if he was even luckier this would turn out to become a "muggery gone wrong", too. But the stranger and his old Impala were gone, and Castiel was alone on the road hours from home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just about Castiel (and rather short too, I know), I wanted to present him properly first and point out a few things from his past, just so that it will be easier to understand him in later on in the story. Next chapter will hopefully be out before Sunday, and I'm planning on writing that from "the stranger's" point of view, I just need to choose between a few background stories.


	2. Sapphire Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's on his way home from work, when he bumps into a man with the bluest eyes he's ever seen, on a lonely road in the dead of night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not sure where I'm going with this, but yeah, let's drag it out some more

Dean was not the sort of person let strangers sit in his car, not his precious babe, a ’67 Chevy Impala, but this man just seemed different, off in a sort of way. Or maybe just lost, walking alone on the road in the dead of night, dressed as he just got out of a fancy restaurant. It was hard for Dean to spot the man's features in the dark. But he could see the black suit, white shirt and blue tie, which was loosened slightly around the neck, giving the man a tired look, like he's had a rough night. He just didn't seem like the psychotic type, so why not ask if he needs a ride.

The man walked a bit slower and turned to look at the car, as Dean pulled over and stopped. Having a better look at the man Dean could see he was in his early 20's, probably a few years younger than Dean himself, but it was hard guessing an exact age as most of the streetlights gave away fairly little light - if not nothing at all. Dean rolled down the car window and put on his most charming smile. 

"Hi! You need a ride, buddy?"

The man looked if possible even more lost then, but quickly shook his head before saying "Uh, no, I don't think so. I'm good, but thanks anyway."  _Oh, come on, it's freezing out here and there are miles to closest town._ Are something Dean would might have said then, or  _I know you parents probably warned you about talking to strangers and all that when you were younger, but I'm not here to kill you or anything._ But the man's eyes made Dean practically speechless,  _how can a person have so blue eyes?_ Without even noticing, Dean moved a little closer to the window, hoping to maybe get a better look, but the light was still too bad and he realized soon that he would make the stranger uncomfortable if he kept on staring like a creep.  _Damn, he must think I'm a pervert or something the way I'm looking at him._  

"That's alright, can't trust everyone you meet nowadays, can you? You shouldn't be walking on the road in the middle of the night, though, it's not the safest thing to do, you know." Dean tried giving the man a smile again, in the hope of showing that he just wanted to help. But the stranger didn't seem to noticed that, though, he looked as if he was more interested in.. Well, nothing, the man's bright blue eyes looked like the inside of his head was blank. The silence stretched out a few seconds, before it looked as if the man suddenly remembered an old joke. His lips curled slightly upwards, giving the man a kinder face, but the smile didn't reach his eyes and it died away as soon as it had appeared.  

"Yes, I know, a lot of deer get hit by cars when they do that." Dean wasn't sure if that was meant as a joke or not, but it made him laugh nevertheless. Not that that made then man any less confused, which then again made Dean laugh even more. _This guy's either got a God damn awful sense of humor, or he doesn't have a sense of humor at all._

"Well, I'll be off then. Take care, man, and don't turn into a deer or anything." It looked like the man had gone completely blank once more, like he was trying to figure out if Dean was serious about changing himself into a deer, or something.

"I don't think that's possible, humans are very bad at changing themselves into animals." Once more Dean was not sure whether the man was joking or not, but the confused look on the man's face made Dean go for not. The blue-eyed man obviously had problems understanding jokes, which just made this whole situation more comical in Dean’s eyes. And that was something he sorely needed now.

Bobby had been nagging about Dean working too much today. Again. _Why can’t he just let me work, shouldn’t he be glad that I work as much as I do? I know that he’s worried about me, but I’m a grown man, for God’s sake, I can take care of myself, I know what’s best for me. So what if I work overtime a few days, it’s not like I’m exhausting myself or anything._ The work at Bobby’s car mechanic was one of the few things in Dean’s life that he truly loved. In his opinion, there’s nothing better to start your day with, than changing the motor on an old car and rocking out to classic rock songs. And so what if Bobby’s car mechanic isn’t the best mechanic in town, it got something extra, and it’s practically been Dean’s home for the past few days.

A little sigh coming from outside on the road pulled Dean back to reality again. The man had moved a little more away from the car, and he said a short “thank you” before turning away and starting to walk down the road once more.

Dean didn’t want to push the guy any further; clearly he didn’t want a ride. Not that Dean could blame him, he would never have said yes either. _Maybe he’s lost, but at least he’s not stupid._ Dean thought as he started the motor on his Impala once more, and drove past the man with the blue eyes as he got back on the road again, heading for home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, yay! I'm really not good at writing long stories, especially when I have noe clue what I want to do with the story. Well well, let's see what happens next.  
> Ohh and the notes here are pretty fucked up, no idea why. So if you see the note from previous chapter under here, just ignore it and maybe it'll go away eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mostly just about Castiel (and rather short too, I know), I wanted to present him properly first and point out a few things from his past, just so that it will be easier to understand him in later on in the story. Next chapter will hopefully be out before Sunday, and I'm planning on writing that from "the stranger's" point of view, I just need to choose between a few background stories.


End file.
